


Diamonds in the Sand

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: who_contest, F/M, Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight taking Rose to see the destruction of the Earth probably wasn’t the best idea he had ever had. So the Doctor sets out to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Diamonds in the Sand  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who 2005  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 1,503  
>  **Summary:** In hindsight taking Rose to see the destruction of the Earth probably wasn’t the best idea he had ever had. So the Doctor sets out to rectify the situation.  
>  **A/N:** written for 'hindsight' at who_contest

After seeing the pieces of her home planet forever silenced floating through space like so much trash Rose couldn’t help but be upset. It wasn’t getting any better. No matter how much time had passed or how hard she tried she still couldn’t seem to get those images out of her mind. 

Even though she hadn’t said anything to him he couldn’t help but notice the sadness that surrounded her. He was at a complete loss. It had never occurred to him taking her to see the end of her home planet might not be such a good thing. In hindsight it probably wasn’t the best idea he’d had. But everyone knew what they said about hindsight. _How could he have known?_

But finally enough was enough. The Doctor couldn’t stand seeing her suffer any longer he knew he had to do something to make it up to her. 

As the Tardis sat down on a small planet on the outskirts of the last known universe the Doctor held out his hand. “Are you coming?” This wasn’t going to be like their previous adventures but it was the only thing that came to mind he thought she would like.

Rose didn’t really feel like going anywhere but she put on a brave face. “Where are we?” 

He rocked back on his heels. “Zagma Beach.”

“We’re at a beach?” She had never heard of it. But that didn’t matter. She wasn’t really in the mood to frolic in the ocean anyway. “If you don’t mind, Doctor, I would rather...”

The Doctor was quick to interrupt before Rose could get the wrong impression. “It’s not really a beach. There isn’t an ocean around for hundreds of miles. It’s a planet completely covered in sand hence the name.”

_Why would he think a sand planet would be something she would want to see? Especially after watching her planet..._ Rose couldn’t stop herself as a shiver raced down her spine. Besides she had seen _Dune_. The last thing she needed was to be chased and eaten by one of those sandworms. And with her luck... But this kind of thing was exactly what she’d signed up for. “Are you sure about this?”

A huge grin split his face. "I'm positive. We're just going to pop in and let you have a look and pop back out before anything notices we're there.” He didn't mention the custodians of the planet because they really weren't worth mentioning... Well, as long as one didn't mess with their charges.

“Okay.” And then it dawned on her what he had said. “Wait. We’re not supposed to be here?”

He wanted to deny it, he really did. But he wouldn’t lie to Rose. “Well, not technically speaking. You see there’s all kinds of paperwork to fill out and have reviewed before anyone is allowed to be here. And I just thought...”

“This way was faster.” She finished for him. “Will we be in any trouble?”

He reassured her with a quick shake of his head. “Not as long as we don’t touch anything.”

Rose allowed herself to believe him even though trouble seemed to follow them wherever they went. “So what’s so special about this planet?”

The Doctor shifted on his feet. They needed to get going before anyone noticed the Tardis. A police box in the middle of nothing but sand was kind of conspicuous and the custodians weren’t known for their warm and fuzzy manners to intruders. “Zagma Beach is barely large enough to be labeled a planet.”

“That still doesn’t explain why it’s special.”

“That’s because you didn’t let me finish.” He wagged his finger at her. “It doesn’t have much to recommend it but there is one thing it has in abundance. Diamonds.” His grin was back as he watched her eyes widen. “And not those shiny little gems that the people on your planet go nuts over. No, these diamonds are extremely large and very beautiful.”

“How large?”

He held up his hand with his fingers splayed wide. “This would look like a baby’s hand.”

_Those were some large diamonds!_ “Wow.” She couldn’t wait to see them. “What are we waiting for?” Without another word she slipped her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

 

The twin suns were high and bright in the sky as the Tardis door opened and they stepped out onto the warm sand. 

As they walked Rose squinted against the bright light and raised her head to look at him. “I can’t see anything but sand.”

The Doctor smiled down at her and tried not to notice how adorable she looked with her nose wrinkled. “I told you that was what this planet was covered in. What did you expect with a name like Zagma Beach? 

“Where are the diamonds?”

“They’re easy to find if you know where to look.” He stopped walking, turned to the right and stepped on something that was barely protruding from beneath the sand. A small igloo shaped container rose before them and with deft fingers he began to work the latch. 

“Why are they kept in these things?”

"The sunlight causes the diamonds to change colors. Too much exposure to the heat from the twin suns can cause them to become flawed and unable to change color.” The lock popped open. 

_They change colors? This she had to see._ A huge smile slid across Rose’s face and her eyes widened. Rows of diamonds twinkled in the suns’ light almost blinding her. “They’re beautiful, Doctor.”

The look of joy on her face was mesmerizing. This is where he should have taken her on her first trip in the Tardis. 

The Doctor was so caught up in her excitement, at the look of wonder on her face he failed to notice when she reached out her hand to touch the nearest diamond. As her fingers gently caressed the cool surface she watched amazed as the diamond began to change color from clear to pink and back again. He quickly yelled a warning but he knew he was too late.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a group of the short, fuzzy and extremely irate custodians running in their direction. Even though he didn’t know what they were saying he had no problem understanding their gestures. He quickly stood, grabbed her hand in his and yelled, “Run, Rose! Run!” 

 

Laughter rang out as Rose ran onto the Tardis, the Doctor hot on her heels. Smothered giggles escaped her as she leaned against the wall and tried to get her breathing under control while the Doctor worked to get them out of there.

Finally her laughter died down and she slid to the floor wrapped in a comfortable silence until the Doctor sat down beside her. “Where are we now?”

“Earth.” It was the first destination that had sprang to his mind.

She nodded her head. “What would have happened if they had caught us?”

He shot her a grin. “Oh, all kinds of horrors. We would have been stuck on that planet for hours maybe even days while they lectured us within an inch of our lives on the virtue of learning to keep our hands to ourselves.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad. Especially not after some of the things we’ve been through lately.” She would take a nice long lecture over a Dalek any day even if lasted a week.

At the look on her face he knew what was going through her mind. Because of him her life had been at risk more times than he cared to remember and not once had she complained or blamed him. No. Not his Rose. She had adapted to his way of life almost as if she had been born to it... as if she was made just for him. 

A sigh swept through him and he shook his head. Rose was his companion. She wasn’t supposed to be something more. But she was. He stared into her eyes as he spoke. “Oh, but their lectures aren’t like any others. For one they don’t speak English and second their language sounds worse than nails on a chalkboard.” He gave an exaggerated shiver. “People have gone mad listening to them. And they bite if you try to leave before they’ve finished lecturing you.” 

Rose couldn’t stop herself from laughing out loud. There was no way that could be true. “You’re having me on, aren’t you?”

His eyes twinkled with barely suppressed laughter. “Just a bit.”

 

After all the things they had been through maybe she really didn’t need to know what the consequences for her actions would have been. She nudged his shoulder with hers. “Thank you for taking me to see the diamonds. They were unbelievably gorgeous.”

He reached for her hand and threaded his fingers between hers. "I'm just sorry I didn't take you sooner."

Rose laid her head on his shoulder a smile curving her lips. "It doesn't matter. You did it now."


End file.
